Miracle
by CrystalRose727
Summary: I don’t have to be brave like Sonic, or calm like Shadow. I don’t have to be strong like Knuckles, or cunning like Rouge. I don’t have to be any of that…I have to be me: Miles Prower, a nine year old fox….A child…. TailsCosmo


**Miracle**

**_AN: this story was originally a songfic by the name of "The Unknown" (by me) for a Valentines Day contest but I decided to fix it up for I hope you guys are not getting too tired of my one shots but with school it is so hard to get a continuous story running. Hopefully another chapter story will be soon._**

_**By the way this is a Tails/Cosmo story **_

_**This story is dedicated to Maia's Pen; one of my favorite writers on and a great friend. Keep writing your Egoshipping stories! You've converted me! **_

* * *

_I couldn't believe, she was back….She was sitting here right beside me…..Cosmo was alive…._

_Three days ago…..She came back to me……_

_My Love_

"Tails?" Cosmo looked over to me from her spot under a huge Oak tree. Her cerulean eyes were shining with curiosity; it seemed as if she had another question for me. This wasn't unusual, since she returned three days ago she has been asking me about everything. She wanted to know about the land, the sea, the sky, what creatures inhabited Green Hill, and how just about everything in my workshop functioned. Of course I was quick to answer each one to the best of my abilities, whatever she wanted to know I would tell her. That's the least I could do for her….

"Yeah Cosmo?" I looked back at her with my usual slightly goofy smile… I couldn't help but act a little…..well bedazzled around the flower, she was sweet, kind, gentle…And I was just so happy right now. She tilted her head slightly forcing her mid-length lime tresses to flop limply onto her right shoulder. I could tell—even before she opened her mouth—that my suspicions were correct.

"Do you think I could ask you another question?"

I nodded casually "Whatever you want Cosmo"

She smiled sweetly but looked down at the grass. She seemed to study it for a bit before intertwining the long blades between her fingers. After playing with the few strands of foliage for a few moments her eyes met mine again. It was strange to see her so hesitant this time. "Well I have been asking you a lot lately and so far you've been able to answer all my questions. You know I am really grateful right?"

My smile stayed planted on my lips. "No problem, I'm just glad I could help you so much"

"Well there is just one more thing that has been bothering me since I…Well came back…" Cosmo frowned and kept her eyes planted to the ground as if afraid that I would scold at her for the curiosity. I let out a small nervous laugh before waving my hands faintly in the air.

"You don't have to worry Cosmo, ask me whatever you want!" I put my gloved hand on her shoulder hoping that she didn't think I was irritated. Luckily she looked back up to me with a tiny smile.

_A smile of hope_

_Of light_

_My love's smile_

"All right then" Cosmo took a breath before allowing any words to come out "I was wondering what happened?"

I looked at her quizzically allowing a few seconds to go by. Finally the oak above us both rustled softly in the wind pulling me from my thoughts—or lack of in this case. I had a feeling I understood her inquiry; as I had wondered if this thought would have ever surfaced in our question and answer sessions for a while now. But I was embarrassed. "What do you mean what happened?" I questioned softly. My cerulean eyes fell to the smooth grass imitating Cosmo's.

"How did I get back here?" She rephrased warily. "I understand what happened in space and I know that I didn't make it back with you then. It has been six months, and now all of a sudden I wake and find myself in the one place that I wanted to be, and with the one person I wanted to be with. It doesn't make sense!"

She looked a bit relieved that she got that question off her chest; it was probably bothering her for awhile now. Perhaps this is why she had went on her little quiz spree in the last three days.

_A miracle_

_How do you explain fate?_

I sat for awhile thinking about what she asked me; no doubt this had been a persistent topic on my mind. I remembered when we returned from our battle in space. The first thing I did was search….I searched everywhere for a chance to find a way to bring my love back to me. I wasn't going to let it end this way. I had to see her again.

_Heroes should have happy endings right?_

_They deserve that much_

_But sometimes fate has different plans_

Days went past, then weeks, then months. Plans and notes laid scattered on the floor of an empty, cold workshop. Only the echo of light sobbing could be heard in the back of the workshop, next to a small pink flowerpot.

So many of my tears were shed in this short amount of time. Some thought I was being weak….childish…..But that's just it….I am a _child_.

I don't have to be brave like Sonic, or calm like Shadow. I don't have to be strong like Knuckles, or cunning like Rouge. I don't have to be any of that…I have to be me: Miles Prower, a nine-year-old fox…..A _child_…..A lost _child_, a hopeless _child_, someone who isn't strong and calm or any of that.

_A heart broken child_

There was no hope.

Finally after more failed attempts then I could account for I gave up on trying finding a way to bring her back, instead I just watched as my little plant grew happily on my desk. I watered it every day, and made sure it had sunlight. I would always tell myself that perhaps on day it would grow and I could sense how it was feeling just like how Cosmo described it. Perhaps I would feel _her_.

So I waited and waited, and watched and watched but nothing ever happened with that plant….It stayed happy and healthy as always but other than that it stayed the same….

_Of course that was until three days ago…. Now she is back….Sitting right beside me….And-_

I still don't know how to answer her…… So for some reason even I, Miles Tails Prower, had no clue what happened…I don't know how she returned to me…All I know is that the day I found her she was asleep next to my tiny budding flower. It made no logical sense.

_But you know what? That's all right to me._

I chuckled and leaned against her earning a giggle out of my crush. "You know what?"_  
_

"What?"

"I really have no clue"

"Y-you don't?" Cosmo frowned a bit; perhaps she could not believe that a miracle could come true without explanation.

_Everything has a logical reasoning_

_That's just the basis of our world,_

_Well…..Except when it comes to miracles_

"I have no clue actually, and I've been thinking about if for a while now." I admitted sheepishly. I used my twin tails to push off the ground, managing to set myself directly in front of her frame. A tiny blush graced both of our features." I tried everything I could ever think of and nothing worked, so how are you here with me now? I never came up with an answer to that even to this minute."

"But there had to be a reason. You gave answers to all my other questions. You knew everything. Everything has an answer. Aren't you curious? "

I shook my head "It's my turn for a question okay Cosmo?"

She nodded uncertainly "Uh…All right but I don't think I'm as smart as y-"

"Are you going to stay with me forever?"

Cosmo was definitely caught off guard but nodded nonetheless "Of course I will"

"Then that's all I need to know, I'm just glad you are here with me now."_  
_

I felt her weight against mine; soon I felt her warmth against me as well.

"I'm glad too Tails…." She whispered

_My miracle_

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this! It took awhile to fix up properly but overall I am happy with it. Feel free to review; it really comes in handy with helping me become a improved writer. Thank you all for taking the time to read this!**

**Crystal Rose**


End file.
